


Tough training and sweet night

by Mukashii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Goodbyes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Training, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Not so long after the Inquisitor's victory over Corypheus, everyone at Skyhold took the opportunity to spend a quiet afternoon training in the courtyard. Trevelyan and Dorian then enjoy the night together before the mage has to go back to Tevinter temporarily.





	Tough training and sweet night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first work on Dragon Age, hope you'll like it ! :)

It was just another day at Skyhold. After the coup d'éclat of the Inquisition in Halamshiral, their victory at the Adamant and at the Temple of Mythal and especially the defeat of Corypheus, the supporters of the Herald of Andrasté had well deserved to rest and have a little good time. In the middle of the Frostback Mountains the weather was mild that day so the soldiers under Cullen's command, the Inquisitor and some of his companions were training in the courtyard. They were able to enjoy some spectators enjoying the sun and the lull after their last battle in a good mood.

"Hit harder than that!" Bull said. Are we here to practice or not?

The inquisitor rushed towards the Qunari with all his strength. The latter barely moved when the human crashed with all its weight against him before being thrown to the ground by the impact.

The Qunari and some people around laughed as the other man stood up to prepare his new charge.

"Ten silver coins that he won't be able to move Bull today," sent Varric from the side of the small training area.

“Betting held”, Sera replied. “You underestimate the Inquisitor.”

“I wouldn't be so sure," he said as the attack on the person concerned was again stopped.

“Five gold coins that he not only moves him but that he will also put him on the ground” Dorian added as he came to stand near them, nonchalantly leaning against the wooden fence.

“You're on!” the dwarf exclaimed.

Upon hearing the Tevinter's voice, Trevelyan turned his head towards the man who had just arrived and who gave him a huge happy smile, which he gave him back before concentrating again on his opponent.

"Come on, boss! Just because Corypheus is dead doesn't mean you can soften up, you want me to pick up Cassandra from the Great Cathedral and let her show you how to do it?” He mocked.

The Inquisitor tightened his grip on his shield and rushed towards his friend, managing to push him slightly, which made him smile.

"Well, there it is, it's starting to come!” He laughed. “One more time!”

They continued and thanks to Varric, what was simply supposed to be a training session quickly became the main attraction of the day. Dozens of people approached the small arena to watch the battle between the Inquisitor and the leader of the Bull's Chargers. After a while, and seeing that the he was not about to fall, Trevelyan sent his shield ashore and cracked his joints before putting himself in a defensive position while encouraging the Qunari to do the same.

"Why don't we change the training a little bit, Bull?” He asked.

“Oh...” the other smiles as he throws his shield away too. “I've been dreaming of doing this for a while, Boss.” 

“Your Grace, is that reasonable?” Joséphine worried, understanding what he was planning.

“Don't worry, Josy," replied Léliana with a little smile. “It's just friendly training.”

Everyone quickly understood that the training had changed and that it was more of a fight now. A good half of the crowd cheered on their Inquisitor, the other half the Qunari while betting continued to take place, attracting even more people. The mastery of Trevelyan's battle was no longer to be proven so many people had to ask themselves within the Inquisition what this fight would give. 

The two opponents began to turn around each other before Bull ran directly into the other man, who dodged the Qunari attack just before knockind him down on his knees hitting him on the legs. The giant laughed as he stood up and came back to the charge almost immediately, forcing the Inquisitor to keep moving, which quickly exhausted him. He still managed to hit him a few times, but the Qunari was resistant, it was as if he didn't care. The Inquisitor finally caught Bull's fist in his stomach, cutting off his breath even though the tallest had held his blow. 

Trevelyan started coughing as he watched his opponent walk away with a little smile on his face.

"I bet a lot on you, Amatus," Dorian shouted from the fence he was leaning against. “Don't make me regret it....”

“The Tevinter who bets against the Qunari”, Varric commented with a mocking laugh. “Why am I only half surprised?”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with that," he replied. “You know that very well....”

The inquisitor looked at his companion for a second to see him wink at him and responded with a smile. If Dorian was waiting for him to win this fight, he couldn't disappoint him, could he?

Up to his full speed, he concentrated again on his opponent and quickly charged him. He avoided an elbow and went behind him to make him fall face down and then came to place himself above him to make him an arm key, immobilizing him using all his strength. Despite his power, Bull was in a weak position and could not get rid of the other man's grip, he was forced to forfeit after long seconds of struggle. The Inquisitor finally let go and stood up again, allowing him to do the same before he went to join the others on the side, to the applause and encouragement of the spectators.

"I'll get my revenge, Boss, count on it!” he said.

“Whenever you want, Bull. I look forward to that," replied the other. “Who's next now?”

The Herald remained in the middle of the circle, not least proud to have defeated Bull, with a triumphant look on his face until his next opponent joined him. At first no one dared to step forward, until a soldier whose face seemed familiar to the Inquisitor stepped forward hesitantly. He encouraged him to take a defensive stance and launched a first attack to gauge his opponent, who defended himself rather well. Trevelyan therefore began to fight more seriously and won this fight quite easily. The young man came out of the arena under the applause and the Inquisitor gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder to encourage him.

After that, several soldiers followed one another in front of him, some stronger than others but each time the Inquisitor succeeded in defeating his opponent. After a while, Crem came to fight against him to "avenge the honour of the Chargers". Against him, Trevelyan almost lost but still managed to win the fight at the last moment under the cheers of the crowd. 

More and more people were around the small arena, as long as the Inquisitor began to wonder if the whole Inquisition was not there to watch this. He took advantage of a little moment when no one came to catch his breath a little bit because all these fights were beginning to exhaust him seriously. 

"Why not confront the Inquisitor, Commander?” Someone suggested.

“I pass my turn," The man replied, smiling. “I wouldn't want to tarnish the image of the Herald of Andrasté by beating him during a training session.”

“It would have been time to regain your dignity after the game of Wicked Grace, Curly”, Varric laughed.

Some of them, including the Inquisitor also laughed, and the Commander began to blush slightly, but did not move.

Someone then entered the small arena and Trevelyan turned his head towards him, expecting to see a new soldier, but the person who came towards him was none other than Dorian, against all odds. The Tevinter stood in front of him, cracking the joints of his fists with that charming smile he always had and which the Marcher loved so much.

"Dorian?” The Inquisitor wondered, unable to help but smile. “I didn't expect you to be my next opponent, you know it's a hand-to-hand fight, right?”

“Oh, please”, the other one mocked. “Do you think it's by reading that I keep this body of dreams like that? We've known each other for some time now, don't take me for one of those mages who can't get by without his stick, Amatus, you'll offend me.”

“I wouldn't dare disrespect you," the other man replied with a little smile.

“I'll show you that I'm good at this kind of hand-to-hand interaction too.”

The smile on the Inquisitor's lips became wider at the implication while Dorian warned himself.

The relationship between the two men was no longer a secret to many people in Skyhold and although they were not yet very comfortable with public displays of affection, the time they spent together was precious to them so this fight made them both happy in a way. And then it wasn't the kind of confrontation they were used to.

The Commander gave the starting signal and the Inquisitor returned to a defensive position, not knowing what Dorian was capable of in close combat. The latter quickly threw himself at him and then threw his fist into the other man's side, then immediately followed with a kick, surprising him by sending him to the ground. The Inquisitor did not expect an attack of this kind, the Tevinter seemed to know how to defend itself other than with magic. Sitting on the floor, he looked at his counterpart with an incredulous look for several seconds.

"Oh, please," the mage sighed, lowering his arms with a falsely disappointed look. “Get up and stop looking at me like that, I'm really going to end up not taking it well.”

With a little laughter, Trevelyan obeys and gets back on his feet before repositioning himself correctly, this time ready to take his lover's attack. He was much more agile than the Marcher would have thought, he managed to avoid most of his attacks and countered him more often than he would have thought. He should have suspected that the other man did not have a body like his only by reading and practicing magic, but despite that he was surprised, he had never seen him train until now. He didn't know how to touch him, so he began to observe him carefully to try to see how he operated until he finally spotted a flaw in his defense. 

The Herald smiles inwardly while waiting for the right timing to strike. When it was time, he skillfully avoided the mage's blow and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground before obstructing his movement by blocking him with his own body.

"Kaffas!” let out the Tevinter. “You're more responsive than I thought... I admit I don't really mind.”

“I hope you're not too disappointed to have lost", Trevelyan replied almost whispering in his ear. “You can take your revenge later if you want.”

“Lost? Come on, you don't know me well if you think it takes so little, Amatus.”

With these words, the Inquisitor felt an electric shock in his limbs for a second and his grip around Dorian's arm relaxed. The latter exploited this short moment to push him away and took advantage of his opponent's devolution to swap places and tackle him as he had done a moment earlier. When Trevelyan understood what had just happened it was already too late, he could no longer move and his body was completely blocked under the mage's body. He leaned towards him and his breath tickled his ear.

"I note that you find yourself in this position in many of our recent "clashes"... It seems you're starting to get a taste for it", he whispered, sneaking a bite into his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine but before the Herald could reply, he heard Cullen declare Dorian the winner and he got up before helping the other man to do the same. After a slight bow, the mage then left the arena, even if he was the winner, not without a last nod to his attention and disappeared into the crowd that had formed around it under the eyes of the Inquisitor.

The latter finally turned his gaze to his friends as Varric pocketed a full purse from a devastated Josephine with a big smile for him.

"Thank you Inquisitor," he said. “If you hadn't let Sparkle win, I would have lost a small fortune.

“I didn't let him win," Trevelyan defended himself with a sorry smile towards the Antivan.

After that, he came out of the arena and joined the others to see the next battles follow one another but even if he had a good time he was disappointed to see that Dorian had not resurfaced in the afternoon, he would have appreciated the opportunity to enjoy his company. 

At the end of the evening, the Inquisitor went to the library hoping to find his lover, sitting on an armchair with a book in his hands as usual, but he only met Minæve who was finishing studying the remains of demons of all kinds. After having done most of the tour of Skyhold and being upset, he headed towards his quarters, resigned to not seeing the Tevinter until the next morning. He pushed the door open with a sigh and closed it behind him before starting to take off his clothes. He was just finishing unbuttoning his jacket when he heard the door next to his bed opening.

"Well, I thought you'd never get there," said a voice he knew well behind his back. “Did you get lost in your own castle?”

“It's your fault, I searched all of Skyhold for you," the other man replied without looking back.

The Herald smiled as two strong arms encircled his waist and a body stuck to his back. Almost immediately, warm lips came to stick to the sensitive skin of his neck and gently deposited a few kisses. He welcomed this contact with pleasure and turned around to face the mage and voraciously kiss him. He pushed Dorian back to the bed and both fell on it without their lips splitting for more than a second.

"I am flattered that you have spent so much time looking for me," the first man continued as the Inquisitor's lips began to wander around his neck. “I would be curious to know for what purpose...”

“I wanted revenge," he replied, kissing him at the same time. “I didn't really appreciate losing a fight to a cheater.”

The Tevinter smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'd never dare cheat with you.”

“ I hope you're kidding !" the Marcher replied, taking off from him to see his face. “I still have a numb arm because of you!”

This time Dorian laughed frankly as he saw his grumpy face, so while swapping places with the other man to find himself above, he approached his face until only a few centimeters separated them.

"You know I don't like to lose, Amatus," he breathed. “I always do what it takes to get the last word, even if for that I sometimes need to circumvent some rules.”

As he said these words, he slipped his index finger along the Inquisitor's naked chest, causing some electric sparks to crackle. He caused chills throughout the other man's body before gently sealing his lips to his own while closing his eyes to better appreciate the flavor. One of Dorian's hands went to get lost in his hair while the other rested on his lower back to attract him even closer to him. 

Soon, Trevelyan wanted to regain control and rolled them to the side to find himself again on top without breaking their kiss. Their breaths mixed and sighs of pleasure escaped the two men as the Herald's lips left the mage's to kiss his cheek and then his neck.

Those lips slipped deliciously on Dorian's skin, making him shiver every time he gently chewed it while his hands clung to Trevelyan's shoulders and then to his hair. While continuing to kiss him, the Inquisitor's hands struggled to undress him, but he failed to undo the many straps and belts on his clothes. He still didn't understand why Dorian dressed in such hard-to-remove clothes, he always took a long time. He then looked up with an upset look to see what he was doing, amusing the Tevinter who helped him in his task and soon found himself bare-chested against his lover. He clung to him to appreciate the warmth that emanated from his body while also taking off his jacket so that he could appreciate his skin against his own, without any barrier. The hands of the two men brushed against each other's skin, their lips never left each other and their strong breaths and sighs of pleasure now filled the Inquisitor's chambers. 

After long minutes, desire took over and the sweetness gave way to more passion. The caresses of the two men became more insistent, one biting the lips or skin of the other with a little more eagerness, leaving marks that would certainly take several days to disappear, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them at that moment was the blaze that had taken place in their bellies and the desire they felt for each other.

No longer willing, Dorian separated his lips from his lover's skin and started to remove the latter's last clothes. He quickly slid his pants along his legs and his own before sticking to him again by sending their clothes to the other end of the room. Now both naked, the excitement was at its height.

The Inquisitor swapped their places again so that Dorian could find herself above him and his wandering hands, which until then had only caressed his lover's chest, could descend lower to land on his buttocks and stick him even more to him. The mage smiles against the other man's lips in front of this sign of impatience, it was usually like that with him. The Herald of Andraste had a certain talent for being both gentle and pressing as at that moment. He felt his fingers tighten their grip on his skin and neither of them could hold back a moan of pleasure when their virilities came into contact. Dorian purposely made the same movement, undulating her hips against the other man's while enjoying the latter's sighs against his mouth.

Very quickly, the fingers of the Inquisitor which until then had caressed the mage's back and ass moved towards his intimacy and entered it. Dorian could not hold back a whimper of surprise, muffled by the kiss his lover was giving him. He was pleasantly surprised by the eagerness he showed, at least his little hide-and-seek game had not been useless. He moved his hips in rhythm with the movement of the other man's fingers inside him but he quickly wanted more and Trevelyan had to realize it because once again he made them roll to the side to switch places. Now above, he straightened up and observed in detail the mage's face and body for several seconds without saying a word, too absorbed in his contemplation. 

The Tevinter began to smile, he loved it when he looked at him with this mixture of love and desire in his eyes, no one had ever looked at him like that before. He laid his hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye and lured his face back to his to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and at the same time felt the Inquisitor's warm hand resting on his thigh to raise it and let himself be carried away as he slowly entered him. A sigh escaped his mouth as he filled it before he stopped moving, giving him time to get used to it. 

The inquisitor buried his face in Dorian's neck, who felt his warm breath on his skin every time he exhaled. He resisted the urge to move, to sink into him quickly to reach ecstasy because the hot cave around him was delightfully tightening him. After a while the mage kissed his shoulder and kicked himself to make him understand that he could move, because he didn't feel able to take a word out of his mouth. He then began to move slowly back and forth, sometimes letting a sigh of pleasure escape in the middle of his now erratic breath.

Gradually carried away by pleasure, Dorian clung to the other man's shoulders with force, scratching his skin while trying to stifle his voice against his chest for fear that someone would hear his moans. Although the Inquisitor's quarters were somewhat isolated from the rest of the castle, it could not be certain that in the night's silence no one would hear their lovemaking. Unfortunately, even if he wanted to be discreet, a more precise hit than the others made his voice resonate in the room. Trevelyan smiled and then gently began to torture the Tevinter's sensitive skin of his throat by alternating between kissing, biting and sucking. His smile widened as he realized that his treatment was working, he felt the other man's body stretching against his own, his hands were now clinging to his hair and he even managed to discern his name whispered in the middle of his moans and sighs of pleasure. Feeling his own pleasure increasing and encouraged by the sounds produced by Dorian, he accelerated his movements until, very quickly, the room was filled with their moans of pleasure. The Tevinter was already imagining Mother Giselle's disapproving remarks and looks the next day if she heard that and it made it even more enjoyable.

Both no longer worried about whether anyone could hear them, only their pleasure and their bodies pressed against each other counted. Their lips found each other quite naturally as they both approached their climax, which they eventually reached almost at the same time a few moments later in a cry of pure pleasure.

Trevelyan let himself fall back on the mage's chest, out of breath. The latter took him in his arms and kissed his temple affectionately before passing his fingers through the Inquisitor's dishevelled hair. Both remained silent and enjoyed this moment of intimacy for several minutes, until they resumed normal breathing. The Herald then took possession of the other man's lips before resting his head on his chest, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved. 

His movements in his hair stopped after a while and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Amatus... I have to tell you something you're probably not going to like," Dorian began hesitantly as he stood up slightly.

This tone was not like him, and his words worried him, so Trevelyan opened his eyes again and looked up at him, a little worried about what his lover had to say to him.

"What's going on?” He asked. 

“First, I would like you to promise me that you will not start crying," he said in a slightly lighter tone. “I'm very bad at comforting someone and...”

“Dorian...”

-Well... this little aside in the South is absolutely charming and I'm dragging things out as much as I can, but I'm afraid it's about to come to an end," he admitted with a sad look. “Now that Corypheus is no longer a problem, I will soon have to go back to Tevinter.”

The Inquisitor's heart tightened, he knew that the time would come when Dorian would have to return home but he was not ready for that time to come so soon. He had thought he could enjoy more than a month with the Tevinter once the most urgent obligations of the Inquisition were settled, but obviously he was wrong. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Please don't look at me like that or I'll be the one who's going to start crying," the mage smiled sadly.

“When will you have to leave?” the Marcher asked.

“Don't worry, I'll be around for a few more days but I don't have a choice, Tevinter needs me.”

Trevelyan put his arms around his chest and hugged him. He was aware that he had important things to do but he wanted to be selfish. He wanted Dorian to stay by his side, he didn't want to be far from him. He then decided to enjoy every moment he had with the mage until he left. He would have liked to go with him but he knew that this was not possible at the moment, the Inquisition still had commitments in the South of Thedas so he could not afford to leave now but he promised himself to discover Tevinter with Dorian one day.

"Promise me you will come back," the Inquisitor almost ordered. “I can't bear it if you leave for good.”

“I'm counting on it, and I hope you'll visit me, too. I dream of showing you the streets of Minrathous!” The mage laughed. “There's nothing like it in the South, you'll see.”

They remained silent for a few seconds, content to look at each other while the idea of being separated from each other in the near future became obvious.

"I love you, Amatus" ,Dorian said by putting one hand on her cheek. “You're not going to get rid of me so easily, I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise.”

He placed his lips on his with love before resting his head on his pillow. The two men continued to talk for hours and made love again until the early hours of the morning, determined to enjoy each other's presence as long as they could until the Tevinter returned home temporarily. 

When that day came, all the important members of the Inquisition were present at the gates of Skyhold to say goodbye to Dorian, even Blackwall who did not carry him in his heart. 

"So that's it," Vivienne began. “Are you really leaving today?”

“Yes" the other mage nodded. “But don't worry, you'll find someone else with whom you can make fun of the Antivans while I'm away, my dear Vivienne.”

She sketched a smile, even if at first their exchanges were rather cold or even hostile, in the end these two were rather good friends. Everyone greeted the Tevinter and he would have sworn to see Sera's eyes shine as he hugged her but made no comments. When he arrived in front of Trevelyan, he stopped for a second and his eyes were filled with sadness while the others pretended to leave.

"He's sad," Cole suddenly announced. “He's never experienced this before, but he knows he'll be back, because he knows he's expected.”

“Let's go, kid" Varric said, grabbing him by the arm before he said anything more. “Let's give them a minute.”

He took Cole and walked away, followed by all the others and Dorian and the Inquisitor were left alone. They simply looked at each other without a word for several seconds.

"Well... the time has come," the mage sighed to break the uncomfortable silence that had set in. “I know Cullen will miss me, I hope you will remind him to have fun once in a while, the poor boy will end up killing himself to the task.”

“I will," the other smiled. “How long do you think it'll be before you get back?”

“As soon as possible, I promise you. This should be the story of a few weeks, don't worry.”

“Well...”

It wasn't that long, but despite that, the Inquisitor had trouble getting used to the idea of being several hundred miles away for so long when they hadn't left each other for months. A weight seemed stuck in his throat as he tried to say something else. They continued to look at each other in silence when Dorian lured him to him all of a sudden and took him in his arms with force. Trevelyan hugged him back and buried his face in the other man's shoulder, where he could feel his thrilling smell one last time.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you, Amatus," he said. “You can be sure that I will think of you at all times.”

“I love you, Dorian," he replied. “I'll be waiting for you.”

The mage loosened his grip and Trevelyan's throat tightened even more when he noticed that his eyes were bright before he kissed him. His lips rested gently on his and the Inquisitor's hands automatically landed on the other man's shoulders. They didn't let go for a long time. In each other's arms they kissed for a long time, whispering a few words of love between two kisses before finally separating. 

They said goodbye one last time and Dorian left under the watchful eye of the Inquisitor. When the Tevinter was out of sight, the other man climbed the ramparts and followed him with his eyes until he disappeared from his field of vision again, leaving a void behind him that will only be filled when he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if I made some mistakes, English is not my first language :)


End file.
